militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Blake Clark
| birth_place = Macon, Georgia, U.S. | height = | active = 1981–present | alma_mater = LaGrange College | home_town = Macon, Georgia, U.S. | other_names = Blake Clarke | nationality = American | genre = Observational comedy | medium = Stand-up, film, television, radio | notable_work = *Chet Hunter on Boy Meets World and Girl Meets World *Harry "the Hardware Store Guy" on Home Improvement *Slinky Dog'' in the ''Toy Story'' franchise | influences = Jim Varney, Charlie Chaplin, Billy Connolly | influenced = Adam Sandler | spouse = | domestic_partner = | children = 1https://travisclarkcomedy.com/tag/blake-clark/ | parents = | signature = | website = }} Blake Clark (born February 2, 1946) is an American stand-up comedian, actor and voice actor, perhaps best known as Chet Hunter on Boy Meets World and Harry "the Hardware Store Guy" on Home Improvement. Clark is the present-day second voice of Slinky Dog in the Toy Story series, replacing Jim Varney after the latter's death in 2000. Early life Clark was born in Macon, Georgia on February 2, 1946 and was raised there. He graduated from LaGrange College in 1969 with a degree in the performing arts. Career Clark is a veteran of the Vietnam War, having served as a first lieutenant in the United States Army with the 5th Infantry Division. He is frequently cast in numerous Adam Sandler films including The Waterboy, Little Nicky, Mr. Deeds, Eight Crazy Nights, 50 First Dates, I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry, Bedtime Stories, Grown Ups, and That's My Boy. He has also appeared in numerous television guest appearances including Home Improvement, Boy Meets World, The Jamie Foxx Show, The Drew Carey Show, and Girl Meets World. He was also Fred the chauffeur in Remington Steele. Clark was also the voice of Slinky Dog in Toy Story 3 in place of Jim Varney, his voice actor in the first two movies, who died of lung cancer in 2000. He and Varney were good friends in real life. Personal life Clark was a close friend of Jim Varney (who is best known for playing Ernest); until his death in February 2000. When Toy Story 3 was still in production, Pixar, upon finding out that Varney had died, searched frantically for someone who sounded like Varney and were very lucky to find Clark, who "very much captures the essence and spirit of Slinky Dog" (meaning that he sounds like Slinky's previous voice actor). During his time in the army, Clark was also a member of the 101st Airborne division known as the "Screaming Eagles." Filmography Film and television * The Greatest American Hero (1981) (TV) * Remington Steele (1982–1989) (TV) * M*A*S*H (1983) (TV) - "2nd M.P." in "Goodbye, Farewell and Amen" * Hot Flashes (1984) (TV) * Apt. 2C (1985) (TV) * Moonlighting (1985) (TV) * St. Elmo's Fire (1985) * Newhart (1985–1986) (TV) * Long Time Gone (1986) (TV) * The Facts of Life (1986) (TV) * Gimme a Break! (1987) (TV) * Women in Prison (1987–1988) (TV) * It's Garry Shandling's Show (1987–1988) (TV) * Fast Food (1989) * Wired (1989) * Johnny Handsome (1989) * Midnight Caller (1991) (TV) * Shakes the Clown (1991) * Who's the Boss? (1991) (TV) * Designing Women (1991) (TV) * The Dark Wind (1991) * Grave Secrets: The Legacy of Hilltop Drive (1992) (TV) * Ladybugs (1992) * Love Potion No. 9 (1992) * Toys (1992) * Roseanne (1993) (TV) * Fatal Instinct (1993) * Grace Under Fire (1993–1994) (TV) * Comedy: Coast to Coast (1994) (TV) * Thea (1994) (TV) * The Mask (1994) * Tales from the Crypt (1994) (TV) * Home Improvement (1994–1999) (TV) * The Drew Carey Show (1995) (TV) * Boy Meets World (1995–2000) (TV) * Alone in the Woods (1996) * Coach (1996) (TV) * Nothing to Lose (1997) * Murphy Brown (1997) (TV) * Tycus (1998) (V) * Arliss (1998) (TV) * The Waterboy (1998) * Smart Guy (1998) (TV) * Valerie Flake (1999) * The Jamie Foxx Show (1999–2000) (TV) * Critical Mass (2000) * Intrepid (2000) * Unsolved Mysteries (2000) (TV) * Bread and Roses (2000) * Little Nicky (2000) * Donut Men (2001) * Joe Dirt (2001) * Corky Romano (2001) * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2001) (TV) * Back by Midnight (2002) * Mr. Deeds (2002) * Eight Crazy Nights (2002) * BachelorMan (2003) * Lucky (2003) (TV) * Lost at Home (2003) (TV) * Intolerable Cruelty (2003) * 50 First Dates (2004) * The Ladykillers (2004) * Cold Case (2004) (TV) * Todd's Coma (2005) (TV) * My Name Is Earl (2005) (TV) * The Benchwarmers (2006) * I'm Reed Fish (2006) * Everybody Hates Chris (2006) (TV) * Car Babes (2006) * I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (2007) * Strange Wilderness (2008) * Leatherheads (2008) * Wieners (2008) * Get Smart (2008) * Bedtime Stories (2008) * American Cowslip (2009) * Son of Mourning (2009) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Grown Ups (2010) * Good Luck Charlie (2010) (TV) * Community (2010) (TV) * Fish Hooks (2010) * Rango (2011) * Hawaiian Vacation (2011) * That's My Boy (2012) * Wander Over Yonder (2014) * Girl Meets World (2015) (TV) * Harvey Beaks (2016) (TV) * Little Mouse on the Prairie (2017) (TV) * Toy Story 4 (2019) Video games * Toy Story 3: The Video Game (2010) * Kinect Rush: A Disney-Pixar Adventure (2012) * Disney Infinity (2013) References External links * Category:1946 births Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male comedians Category:American male voice actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male stage actors Category:LaGrange College alumni Category:American army personnel of the Vietnam War Category:United States Army officers Category:Male actors from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Living people Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:Comedians from Georgia (U.S. state)